


Erase the bad with some good

by kerinska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, just a little sexy time with our lovely ladies.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerinska/pseuds/kerinska
Summary: Neverland sexy times. This was supposed to be part of a larger story, with plot and all, but I don't think I'll ever finish it and this little bit seems alright. Hope u enjoy.





	

 

Neverland: 

Emma and Regina are lying next to each other in their makeshift beds.It’s been a shitty day, leading to a shittier night. Having tossed and turned for an hour Emma’s feeling pissy and says out loud (because she knows Regina is awake, tossing and turning as well) she’s just overwhelmed with such bad thoughts and memories and just wants a moment of relief from it, to feel good for like a second. Emma turns away from Regina so she doesn’t have to look her in the eye after her admission. And Regina scoots closer (they aren’t really very far apart to start with. Neither of them wants to consider why that is) and starts rubbing her back, soothing circles. 

 

Regina says “I know I am the reason you had such a rough childhood Emma. And while I can’t say I would do it differently because, maybe that would mean I wouldn’t have henry, but I do regret that you were an innocent child and I am to blame for much of your unhappiness. I am truly sorry for that” And Emma can feel the truth in her statement. Emma says “your curse didn’t do that Regina. You were’t the one to abandon me in a tree.” she sighs. “Or send me me back to the social workers. Time and time again. You…you weren’t the one who hurt me Regina” Regina just using her fingertips slides her hands down Emma’s arm, Emma’s breath catches. Regina’s hands continue down the back of Emma hand and as she turns emma’s hand palm up and she traces Emma’s fingers with her own, She lightly scratches Emma’s palm with her fingernails, dragging her fingers up Emma’s wrist and digs her nails in just a bit. 

 

Emma turns her head and upper part of her body to look Regina in the eyes and sighs “Regina.. what are you” and Regina says, “shhhh, let me make you feel good. Just …let me” and her hand is sliding up Emma’s arm and her knuckles brush against the side of Emma breast. Emma’s breath catches.Emma rolls the rest of the way over onto her back and Regina rolls over so she’s partially on top of Emma. She tucks back Emma’s hair and leans in while Emma lifts her head up.And for a second they are just lying there breathing the same air, lips not yet touching.Regina leans to Emma’s ear and breathes out, “Em-ma….. Just tonight. just, let me be the one…to make you feel something good… let me give you……. pleasure.” And even though Emma feels like Regina is just trying to make up for something that isn’t even totally her fault she also can’t say no because jfc Regina Mills is on top of her and pushing her legs apart with her knee and sliding her thigh and hip in between Emma’s and “aahhh…unngh Regina, mmm, fuck, mmm feels so gooooood” she grabs Regina’s hips and pulls her into her while pushing her own hips up to get, “yes, just” breathing faster, panting almost “ like that” because just then Regina’s thighs and hips are moving slowly, pushing into her and moving away just a bit and making this ridicoulous circling motion that’s so, fuck. So erotic and she’s not going to say no to that.Her hands move from Regina’s hips to her ass, fuck. And Regina snakes an arm in between them, she pushes Emma’s shirt up and “oh, gods” Regina says as she feels skin, skin, skin, no bra, soft fullness of Emma’s breast under her fingertips and “yes” hard, rock hard nipples, that she wants in her mouth.She dips her head down and as soon as Emma feels Regina take her nipple in her hot, wet mouth, she arches up, moaning. Regina’s hands slide down and cups warmth between her legs.Regina feels Emma’s warmth, her wetness but she wants to give Emma a chance to say no, to not go any further. But gods Regina’s hoping Emma doesn’t say that because she needs this, needs to touch Emma like this, needs to give her something good. And so she pulls back, looks at Emma, “Emma. Look at me” and Emma does“I just want to make sure” and Emma slides her hand between them and she grabs Regina’s hand and slides them both under her panties and presses Regina’s fingers into the wetness, she slides their hands, up and down the length of her. Both women moan, groan at the contact. Both women start moving their hips against each other, hands still together sliding up and down. “Regina, oh god, ooohhh, I need, I need, shit. I need”Fingers slick with arousal, sliding from opening to clit and back.“Em-ma, I want… No I… need to make you feel good, to make you come, tell me what you need to come”Emma takes their hands puts her two fingers over top of Regina’s two fingers and starts rubbing her clit in tight circles and says “this” and it doesn’t take long “I need this, so much”just as she’s so close to the edge Emma says “re-gi-naaaa…I need…. you….fuck… inside me…now” and she pushes two of regina’sfingers along with one of her own fingers inside her. Regina gasps and cries out “aahhh. wet, so wet” and Regina thinks she might cry it feels so right, so good.“For you, Regina. For you”. Emma says pulls her own hand up and just grabs Regina’s wrist as Regina’s fingers push inside her and then pull out almost all the way, but not quite just to plunge back in. They find a rhythm, fingers sliding, pushing, pumping in and out, bodies writhing…and Emma lets go of Regina’s wrist and begins to rub her own clit (which Regina is sure is enough to make her come—especiallywith her feeling Emma’s thigh bumping against her in just the right spot) both women feel Emma’s walls clenching as wave after wave of orgasm take over her body. As she’s calling out Regina’s name. “Regina!” 

 

“REGINA” and Regina wakes up, in her own makeshift bedroll, feet away from Emma who is trying to wake her up. Regina sits up, shaking her head, trying to wipe the cobwebs from her brain and remember what is real…Emma had heard the crying of the lost boys. She admitted being on pan’s island was stirring up memories of her childhood. “it wasn’t…well let’s just say not a lot of good things happened in my childhood” she’d said. Regina watched Emma roll over and they gone to sleep. 

_It was a damn dream. Of course it was. Now she was the idiot, because there was no chance in hell that Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Savior would make love with the Evil Queen. What? No, not made love that’s ridiculous, what am I? I’mnot a teenager in love. Gods. This was ludicrous. It was just a dream. She felt guilty for stealing an innocent child’s childhood. Her brain just, contorted it to be sexual—she wanted to make Emma feel better and her brain just supplied a simple way to do that. Nothing more. She cared about Emma, for Henry’s sake. Ok, maybe for herself too, because Emma was the only person who seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt-most of the time. But Gods, sex and love, love and care, those are all very different things._ Regina thought all these as she was sitting up and attempting to make her body move into an upright postion, as she moved from her knees up to her feet “uggghh” _the damn dream left her in an uncomfortable mess of want and need pooled in between her legs._

“mm, Regina, you ok?, you were like, really out, like, um, I thought I might need smelling salts or something to wake you up” Emma says.  “Just, exhausted. Worried.” Emma looked at Regina and said “yea, but we’ll find him. We will.” And they shared a look, that spoke of love and loss and fear and hope and neither of them had lives that offered up much in the way of hope before. But this, this was their son. And he was everything. He was their hope-and it was mirrored in each woman’s eyes. 


End file.
